New Years Bet
by DaJollyMan
Summary: Its almost 2004 and the Titans have nothing plan. Cybrog suggests a party and everyone agrees to except Raven. What will they do to change her mind? Rated PG for hugs and kisses hahaha


It was almost 2004 and the Teen Titans were ready to welcome the new year. It was 8:00 in the morning and everyone just had an early breakfast and were hanging out on the couch. Robin was explaining to Starfire about the concept of time on Earth and its 365 day year. Raven was reading her favorite book but was occasionally giving her views and opinions to Robin and Starfire about the topic. Beast Boy was playing Gamecast trying surpass Robins score and Cyborg was just about to come in from his routinely morning weight training.

**Cyborg:** "2003 is almost over guys, what are we planning to do to celebrate the coming new year. "

Beast Boy turns his head to look at Cyborg and momentarily suspends his game playing to answer.

**BeastBoy: **"I can't believe the year is almost over and I didn't even get to do my one resolution I came up to do for this year. To kiss a girl." Beast Boy then begins to smack his lips together, closes his eyes, and positions himself as if he was kissing a girl.

  
Raven, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg freeze at the sight of Beast Boys ridiculous form as they begin to sweat anime style. Raven then ignores Beast Boy and continues reading, keeping her composure and responds to Beast Boys antics.

**Raven:**   "You need to come up with a more realistic New Years resolution Beast Boy."

  
Beast Boy stop his silly behavior and pouts in response to Raven's comment.

**BeastBoy: **"Hey I don't see you shacking up with a guy. You Prolly can't get a man can you?"

Raven quickly becomes pissed off and chants her favorite 3 words.

**Raven: "**Azerath Metrion ZYNTHOS"

After recite her famous words,  the Gamecast in which Beast Boy was playing with is lifted up in the air smashing it on his little head.  

**Raven: "**hahaha loser.."  Raven smirked and then continued to her reading.

Beast Boy's eyes becomes dazed and he falls backward on the ground

BeastBoy: "Ow" 

Starfire, who became totally quiet after Beast Boy mentioned the topic of kissing, had a puzzed looked on her face.

**Starfire: **"I still am not familiar with this "kissing" concept. What exactly is one suppose to do in order to do it?"

Robin and Raven arched their eyebrows in amazement.

**Robin: "**Well Star, its like.. its something a couple does to express their love or emotions towards each other. 

**Starfire: **"But how does one do such a thing?"

**Raven: **" When two people..

Beast Boy had recovered from the impact of his console system joined in the conversation interrupting Raven.

**BeastBoy:** "Or more.." Beast Boy moves his eyebrows up and down signifying something perverted. 

Right after Beast Boy had butted in with his comment, Cyborg slaps the back of his head in response to his idiotic comment.

**Raven:** "as I was saying, two people force their mouths towards each other and start to either massage their tongues or…not. It's a disgusting representation of emotion. I wouldn't be caught dead doing it. Just thinking about and explaining it to you makes me sick." Raven then puts on a repulsive look on her face. 

  
**BeastBoy: **"If you don't like kissing, you're probably into the freaky stuff aren't you?"

**Raven: **"Argggggg…." Raven then positions her hand right next to Beast Boys face ready to slap his silly. Beast Boy holds 2 hands up in retort to the upcoming gesture.

**Beast Boy:** "Okay Okay I'll stop with the comments. I am getting seriously harassed today."

**Robin: "**Come on Raven, it isn't that bad. Well it doesn't seem too bad. If it was that awful then people would stop doing it but we see it all the time.

**BeastBoy: **"Yeah, nothing like sucking face to show much you really care"

**Cyborg: ** "Kiss equals good, ok now that we've got that down, I was talking about what we are doing for the New Years. I suggest having a New Years Party."

**Starfire: **"Wonderful idea Cyborg! We can invite people we know and prepare food just for the occasion. We can also entertain our guests with.. as the hip people call it, 'Kick ass' music."

As the Titans become embarrassed at Starfires attempt to speak slang they agreed except Raven.

**Robin: **"I'm up for it. That is actually a great idea Cy. Its about time we did something to take out minds of work and actually have fun for a change."

  
**BeastBoy: **"This is fantastic. Now I've got the chance to show off my moves to everyone. Beast Boy then begins to give the Titans a taste of his so called "moves" going John Travolta on them.

**Cyborg: **"Moves? What moves? The one moves you got is that is that old disco stuff and that expired in the 70's

**BeastBoy: **"Whatever dude, once I get on the dance floor, the ladies will be melting in their high heels"

Raven then questioned the point of the party and became quickly irritated.

**Raven: **"Party? Here? Are you serious? Another senseless attempt to spasm and jerk your body around with lame music in the background? Give me a break.

**Robin: **Come on Raven its going to be fun. The strobe lights flashing. The music pumped up so loud the ground trebles. Food and drinks everywhere. Its going to be a blast."

**Raven: **"Its all.."

Cyborg, Robin, Beastboy, and Starfire interrupt her last word to shout out what they knew she would say.

**Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg:** "POINTLESS".

**Raven: **"Exactly, besides it would incredibly boring.."

**Robin: **"What if we made it exciting. Would you go for it."

**Starfire: **"How can we make it even more exciting then it is now Robin?"

**Robin: **"Hmmm… Maybe we can make a bet?

**Cyborg: **"Bet? What kind of a bet?"

**Robin:** "Hmm something crazy but traditional. O I know, how about the midnight kiss?"

**Starfire:** "Midnight Kiss?"

**Robin:** "Yeah it's a tradition people do when the clock strikes at midnight signifying the New Year. You grab a girl or guy and you just kiss celebrating the renewal of the year. So we can have it like, we all have to find someone to kiss at midnight or else you lose"

**BeastBoy: **"Sounds Great!  I didn't get to fulfill my New Years Resolution for this year but I can actually do it right at the start of this year. This is going to be sweeeet. But hey Robin, what does the winner get? And the losers?

**Robin: **"uhh  not sure yet, I'd think the person who gets the kiss first already got their reward hehehe"

**Cyborg:** "I know, the winners gets to lay back while the loser cleans up after the New Years Party.

Raven: "How degrading… What kind of a bet is that, didn't I make my self clear before.."

Beast Boy: "O stop it with your, blah its pointless, blahh its stupiud, blahh its boring. You're just bummed because you can't get anyone to kiss you."

Raven: "Are you joking. I could get anyone I please"

Robin: "Well then Raven, why don't you prove it by participating?"

Raven:  "Fine I'll go along with your foolish games. But its just because I don't want to be the one cleaning up the mess in the end."

  
Raven hides her face in her hood trying to conceal the worried look on her face.

  
Robin: "Fine its settled, its either we all get a kiss tonight or not?"

The Teen Titans then agreed on the bet and prepared for the nights celebration. Each of them invited other friends, family, or people they knew.  Robin convinced the Justice League and Alfred to come to the party dressed as their casual selves. Cyborg invited several ladies because being a player himself he had his own black book he called the chicktionary to call his female fans for times like these. Beast Boy began to practice his old disco moves to show off. Raven and Starfire were trying to find apparel suitable for the party but Raven was relentless to do so. The Titans would then order tons of food and drink for the coming New Year and were ready to win the bet they all settled on doing even though some were quite uneasy with the idea.

AUTHOR: Haha thought I'd take a break from my main story, Forbidden Love (?storyid=1659364) to do something that was on my mind when it was New Years, I couldn't let it go so I decided on doing a quick story on it with most of it as dialogue. Please read and review and type in suggestions in who should kiss who during New Years ^_^.


End file.
